


Photobomb

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fish tank, Gen, Photobombing, Thunderbird 2 - Freeform, random landmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: inspired by somthing @the-lady-razorsharp mentioned, can't for the life of me remember what now, but this little snippet was born at least
Kudos: 6





	Photobomb

Neither of them were quite sure how it started. Each would quote a different location for their first time if asked. But really, did it matter how it began, just probably best if Scott didn't find out.

It was their secret, just between two brothers, and did it really hurt anyone else? Well it might, as at this moment Gordon was puffing slightly and clambering across an embankment. He had already stumbled into two rabbit holes to get to that point. He turned back, that would do, from here he could finally get a wide enough angle. He held up his camera and jabbed at his comms  
"All lined up Thunderbus!" 

There was a rumble and a whoosh as Thunderbird 2 lifted up from a neighbouring field and tracked a slow sweep past the block monoliths of StoneHenge, banking to keep the blasts from her engines away from the ancient structures. 

"Got it! " Gordon cried "one more off the list, now come pick me up, I'm cold" 

They reviewed their handiwork as they continued their journey home. 

“Not bad, that one makes it look like Two has its nose nudging that leaning stone” said Virgil.

“That is all down to the skill of the photographer, I’ll have you know!” replied Gordon, polishing his grimy nails against his utility sash, trying to give off an air of sophistication that was massively at odds with every other part of the scenario.

“and nothing to do with the pilot?” countered Virgil

“Ok, you helped” conceded Gordon “I think this is up there with the pyramid shot, but at least that one had been warm.”

“Even if you did end up with a group of tourists following you around, thinking you were leading a tour?”

“It’s just my magnetic personality” Gordon replied, giving further attention to his abused cuticles “Although I'm not sure what sort of tour they were expecting from a man in wetsuit in a desert”

“A highly fragrant one probably,” countered Virgil with a sniff “What did you step in?” 

“There had been a lot of animal traffic in that field, if someone had dropped me off in a better location, I might not have had to walk through quite so much of it!” Gordon responded with a huff.

Virgil rolled his eyes, deciding not to quote “a bad workman blames his tools” before he inevitably got called a tool by his odorious brother. 

Then it hit him, why didn't they make use of some tools? It was embarrassing he hadn't thought of it before. But then it had never really been a plan to begin with, it had just grown rather organically. The first few times had been happy accidents, Gordon had snapped some pictures of Two as it flew away from him, knowing how much Virgil liked a good action shot of his ‘bird. In some of those shots he had managed to catch famous landmarks, and it had spread from there. Their Photobombing now extended to any notable landmark they found themselves near after a rescue. They were haphazardly working their way down a list of “50 Greatest Sights To See” that Gordon had found online. They now had quite a collection of images, and were getting more creative with the positioning. But now it occurred to Virgil, wouldn't it be much easier with a drone? It would be easy enough to mock up a basic machine with the spare parts knocking around from the drones on Thunderbird 1, and they wouldn't need to be anything as advanced as those. He outlined his plan to Gordon.

“Are you telling me that I could have been tucked up inside for the last 20 locations?” wailed Gordon.  
“Ummm, yeah, but you didn't think of it either”  
“We both know that's not what I’m here for, somebody's gotta bring the pretty to the party” somehow he didn't really pull it off, still being plastered with rather a lot of grass and mud.

A few evenings tinkering was all that was required to put the plan into action, and then the dangerous duo were ready to hunt down even more elaborate shots.

They were particularly proud of Two nudging Big Ben. The Mount Fuji shot was much easier with the drone, and looked like something out of a motivational poster. 

The pair of them were scrolling through a slide reel Virgil had pulled together of all their images so far when they got rumbled.

“What are you guys up to?” A stealthy Kayo announcing her presence once she was too close for them to deny everything. To their surprise, Kayo thought it was funny, at least once they assured her they weren’t posting the images online. A few days later she collared them both with her own photo roll of famous landmarks, each of which she claimed Thunderbird Shadow was present in. They couldn't tell if she was joking, but it would have been more impressive if Shadow hadn’t been in stealth mode.


End file.
